Shabushabu Raburabu
by ruji
Summary: Fuji invites Tezuka, Inui, and Kaidoh over to his house for a meal of Shabu-shabu. Fuji has his own special recipe for shabu-shabu. And Inui has a new improved recipe for his renowned juices. [yaoi. TezuFuji. InuKai. One-shot.]


Disclaimer: All characters are MINE... if only.

**Shabu-shabu Rabu-rabu**

Fuji hurriedly placed the chopsticks in his hand down on to the dining table and rushed to the door to answer the doorbell. With a smile on his face, he swung the door open. Upon seeing who was at the door, his smile widened.

"Aa… you guys arrived at the right time, I just finished setting the table. Please come in."

"Fuji, I've invited Kaidoh along, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Inui. The more the merrier. I'll get another set of cutlery."

The three boys at the door stepped into the house and left their shoes neatly by the shoe rack. Fuji had invited Inui and Tezuka over to his place for Shabu-shabu. Initially, he had only invited his boyfriend over. But since Inui had offered to treat Fuji to his latest concoction, the tensai had made it a win-win situation for the both of them by inviting Inui over as well. And since Kaidoh and Inui were dating, he really didn't find it surprising that Inui had taken the sophomore along. In fact, he sort of predicted that from Inui. As much as the data player would not miss any chance to collect data, he didn't like to play gooseberry either. The three made their way to the dining table and got themselves seated. Kaidoh peered into the pot and startled.

"F-Fuji-senpai… why is the shabu-shabu red in colour?"

Upon hearing this, the other two boys looked into the pot as well. Tezuka glared at the pot of suspicious cooking, and then at Fuji. Inui ladled some soup into his bowl and took a sip of the red mixture. Immediately, the infamous green notebook surfaced and he began scribbling. Fuji looked at their various expressions and chuckled softly.

"Aa… sorry that I didn't inform any of you beforehand. I have my own special recipe for shabu-shabu."

"Special recipe? Ii data… I must get this recipe from you, Fuji."

"It would be my pleasure to be of service. Now, shall we get started?"

"Hn. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

"Maa… you're so mean, Tezuka! This is perfectly edible!"

"Fsshh…"

The four boys then started to eat. Kaidoh and Tezuka still held suspicions towards the pot of boiling red liquid, but they dug in nonetheless, Tezuka having almost no choice at all since it was his boyfriend's cooking. The intense red colour might look scary, but they could be sure it was edible since Inui was not involved in the cooking.

They were surprised when they took their first mouthful. Though it looked horrendously red, it wasn't as spicy as they had expected it to be. It was spicy, but considering the way Fuji enjoys wasabi sushi and Inui juice, this was mediocre. However, after a few mouthfuls, they began to feel the effect of the "special recipe". Their foreheads matted with a sheen of sweat and their tongues started to burn and numb from the spice. Fuji seemed to be sweating slightly too, but a smile still graced his face as he ate the food happily, placing random pieces of mushrooms and beef on Tezuka's plate from time to time. Tezuka watched as Fuji happily swished the thin slices of beef around in the pot of soup, then taking another mouthful from his plate. He had to admit, apart from the overly spicy part, the dish was rather well prepared. If it wasn't for the spice, it could have been even better than the one his mother cooks.

A soft splash was heard, and Fuji hastily placed his chopsticks down. Tezuka looked at the honey-haired boy beside him to see him covering an eye with his hand. He hesitantly placed his chopsticks down as well.

"Fuji? What's wrong?"

"Some soup splashed into my eye…"

Fuji reached for the paper napkins at the side of the table and pressed the white sheets gently against his eye. Tezuka held Fuji's wrist and pulled his slender hand away from his face.

"Don't rub it. Let me see it."

"It hurts…"

Fuji painfully opened his eyes and Tezuka peered into the blue pools. Both eyes were watery with uncontrolled tears, and the left eye was red. The sting caused Fuji to shut his eyes within seconds. Still holding on to Fuji's wrist, the bespectacled boy stood up and lightly pulled Fuji out of his seat.

"Come, you need to rinse your eye before it gets infected."

Inui and Kaidoh watched with concerned eyes as their captain led Fuji to the bathroom.

* * *

Tezuka closed the door behind Fuji and turned the tap on. Fuji then put his hand under the clear running water, bringing handfuls of water to his left eye. A few minutes later, Fuji then straightened himself and turned towards Tezuka, a faint frown on his face. He looked at his boyfriend while rubbing his left eye, his other eye still teary. He totally resembled a lost boy crying for mummy. So vulnerable, so innocent, so lovable, anyone would want to hug and comfort him. Tezuka pried Fuji's hand away to stop him from rubbing his eye, his free hand sweeping the honey-brown bangs aside so that he could see Fuji's face clearer.

"I told you not to rub it… is it better?"

Fuji nodded.

"But it still stings…"

Tezuka grabbed a towel from the shelf at the side and cautiously dried Fuji's face with gentle pats. He then stared at the tear-glazed blue orbs, tilted the tensai's head slightly, and lowered to place a loving kiss on Fuji's left eye. Fuji's lids fluttered close as Tezuka minimized the distance between them. His hands found their way to Tezuka's broad shoulders as he leaned in to the touch of Tezuka's lips. As soon as Tezuka's lips left his skin, the azure jewels cracked open again, admiring the soft, caring expression on Tezuka's face.

"Does that help?"

Fuji smiled.

"Saa… I think that works. Do it again, Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the tensai, then proceeded to kiss Fuji's eye once more. Fuji's hands moved across Tezuka's shoulders and locked behind his neck, svelte fingers drawing playful circles on the taller boy's nape. Knowing what Fuji was waiting for, Tezuka slowly trailed his kisses down Fuji's face, along his jaw line, then finally finding Fuji's tender lips, his own hands clasped around Fuji's waist.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Inui placed a thermos flask on the dining table, emptied his glass of its contents, and then poured the contents of the thermos flask into the glass. Kaidoh's eyes widened as he watched the viscous brown liquid warily spill out from the flask to fill the glass.

"Try this. New improved."

"Fsshhhhh… no…"

"It's better than the previous one, I promise."

The data player took a gulp to prove that it was safe for drinking.

"No… fsshh… please, Inui-senpai, don't make me drink that…"

Inui stared at the terrified look on Kaidoh's face, and reluctantly put the glass down. Only then did the sophomore's facial muscles relax a little. Inui continued to stare at his boyfriend's face, unable to tear his gaze away from the smooth tan skin, slightly flushed from the heat and spice resulted by Fuji's shabu-shabu. For moments, the silence that surrounded the both of them was almost deafening. All that could be heard was the soft bubbling of the boiling soup. One thing about Kaidoh was that he could never break away from Inui's gaze when the taller boy was staring straight into his face. He felt as if he was frozen, pinned down by the pair of sharp eyes that were meticulously hidden behind the pair of ultra reflective glasses. A drop of sweat trickled past Kaidoh's temple, leaving a wet trail across his cheek. Inui tentatively stretched out a hand to brush the drop of sweat away from the other's face. His gaze then dropped to the sophomore's lips. They were the colour of cherries, and slightly swollen from the spice. A long finger gently caressed those lips.

"Your lips are red, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh stiffened as the bespectacled boy leaned in and met their lips together in a brief kiss. Inui pulled away, and they held each other's gazes for a couple of seconds, before their lips crashed together in much more aggressive and needy fashion.

* * *

Strong hands crept under the thin fabric of the tensai's shirt to stroke the smooth, flawless back as their tongues danced with ecstasy, smaller hands clutching the front of Tezuka's shirt tightly. Tezuka's tongue was numbed by the spice, but the movements of Fuji's skilled tongue against his sent electrifying sensations through his spine nonetheless, and he groaned softly when the other's nails scraped against his chest unintentionally. They were kissing their way towards a heaven of enjoyment, but hit hard back on earth as an uncharacteristic yelp echoed through the house.

"ACK! Inui-senpai, your mouth tastes horrible! FSSHHH!"

As soon as they stepped out of the bathroom, Kaidoh went speeding past them and crashed into the bathroom. Inui then appeared at the end of the hallway a second later, with a sheepish expression on his face. They walked back to the dining table, and Inui held up a glass filled with a suspicious brown liquid.

"Is that your new recipe?"

"Yes. I've increased the nutrition level by 27percent. It is supposed to taste better than the previous one, but apparently, Kaidoh thinks… otherwise."

"Aa… can I try it?"

"Of course. That's what I came here for."

Tezuka eyed the glass of weird looking liquid, as if it was dangerous, radioactive or something. However, Fuji took the glass gracefully and sipped its contents. He drained the cup of its contents and set the glass on the table, smiling like always.

"It's quite nice, is indeed better than the previous one."

The data player smiled brightly, proud of himself, and proud of his new creation. Just about then, the bathroom door creaked open and the "juice victim" came walking out shakily, face almost completely drained of colour.

"Kaidoh, are you alright? You look terribly pale…"

"Fsshhh…"

Even his hissing was weaker than usual. The only thing he could manage was to glare at Inui. Fuji chuckled as he watched from the sidelines.

"Ne, Inui, I think you better send him home or something, he looks like he's gonna faint anytime."

"Aa… I think so. Thanks, Fuji. Bye Tezuka."

"No problem, glad to have you over, and thanks for the juice!"

Kaidoh turned another shade paler (if possible) when he heard that comment. He then allowed himself to be dragged off by Inui. How he hated Inui to the core then, yet let himself be led by the lanky boy, he did not know. As the door shut, Fuji then spun around to look at Tezuka. The captain eyed the fair-haired boy suspiciously.

"Saa… what shall we do now, Kunimitsu?"

The way Fuji enunciated his name did not go unnoticed. Tezuka wondered briefly if Fuji had any tricks up his sleeve, now that the two of them were stranded under the same roof. Alone. Taking a quick look at the surroundings, he came up with the most intelligent answer he could provide under the stringent gaze of those glittering cerulean orbs.

"We should clean up the dishes."

"Aa… sou ne. I suppose we ought to."

* * *

Fuji stacked up the plates and bowls while Tezuka brought the pot to the kitchen. They then spent the next ten minutes or so washing up the dishes. Together. Normally, Tezuka would have found it ridiculous to have two people washing just a couple of plates and bowls. But today was different. With Fuji around, everything was different, even the simple things like washing the dishes. He didn't miss the caresses of those sleek fingers when both of their hands were under the water. They seemed so incidental, so unintentional, as if they were just a fragment of his imaginations. But no, they were there, the little innocent touches, and the way Fuji's elegant fingers ran deliberately slow over the dishes, as if only to make sure that they were clean.

When they were done, Fuji grabbed a towel off the drying rack to dry his hands, and left the piece of fabric hanging from the tips of his fingers, as if waiting for Tezuka to take it from him. Tezuka stretched his hand out to take the towel. With a swift moment, Fuji captured Tezuka's wrist with his free hand. He then turned it so that Tezuka's palm was facing up. The other hand, holding the towel, then came into action, gently pressing against the captain's calloused hand, slowing down significantly as he dried off said boy's long fingers. Done wiping his boyfriend's hands dry, Fuji then brought the slightly larger hands to his lips and brushed his lips briefly across the sensitive fingertips while he stared into Tezuka's golden-brown orbs. He let go of the captain's hands, but the hands stayed there. The strong fingers then moved to stroke the tensai's fair cheeks, before cupping his chin and tilting his head upwards slightly. Gazes still locked, Tezuka lowered his head to capture the soft, tempting lips with his own…

* * *

"ACK! Syusuke, your mouth tastes awful!"

"Oops… "

owari-

* * *

A/N: Shabu-shabu isa Japanese dish consisting of raw meat (usually paper-thin slices of beef) and raw vegetables cooked by each diner at the table in a pot of hot broth. The freshly cooked ingredients can be dipped into a variety of sauces provided for additional flavor. Once the meat and vegetables have been cooked and eaten, the broth, sometimes with noodles added, is then served. The name is said to come from the sound that's made, as the meat is gently swashed through the broth.

This fic was actually inspired by a life-experience. I got soup into my eye when I was having steamboat with my friends last weekend. OMG the title is SO corny! but I can't help it, it fits nicely! Anyways, I hope you all had a good read, and please please review ne? Sankyuu!


End file.
